


Never Tickle A Sleeping Werewolf (Tickle One That's Awake)

by nhasablog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since you’re not supposed to tickle a sleeping dragon, Sirius wants to know what happens if you tickle one that’s awake. However, the only magical being around is a werewolf, so that works just as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Tickle A Sleeping Werewolf (Tickle One That's Awake)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com. I've posted +200 tickle fics on there, so check it out if you want to see more!

Sirius sat up so suddenly that Remus almost hit the roof. With a hand clutching his chest he turned to him with a startled expression, opening his mouth only to close it again when he saw the sceptic look his friend was wearing.

“Uh…Sirius?”

“Our school’s motto literally means ‘never tickle a sleeping dragon’.”

Remus blinked. “Yes?”

“That’s silly. Why would you want to tickle a dragon to begin with?”

Remus shrugged. “It’s just a saying, I guess.”

Siris mock gasped. “Remus Lupin! Do you actually not know something?”

Remus gave him a light shove, his face heating up ever so slightly. “Oh, shut it.”

Sirius grinned, leaning into him where they were sitting on Remus’ bed. “You know, you remind me of a dragon sometimes.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Oh? I thought I reminded you of a werewolf.”

“Ha ha, how original. But no, you remind me of a dragon. You’ve got this-” Sirius moved his hands around, searching for the right words. “-this dragoness about you.”

Remus snorted. “Oh, really?”

“Yes, and seeing as you’re not asleep, I think we should figure out why exactly ticking a dragon who’s awake makes people feel things.” And with that Sirius reached out and latched onto Remus’ sides, the book that had been in his lap flying off when he jerked as Sirius started squeezing. His high pitched laughter followed.

“Nohoho wahahait!”

“No waiting! This is an experiment!”

“Sihirius!” Remus slid down on the bed in a pathetic attempt to free himself from his friend’s evil hands, his shirt riding up in the process. When it was all said and done, Remus had only succeeded in getting even more trapped than before.

Sirius grinned, taking the opportunity to plop himself on Remus’ hips, keeping him in place. He moved from his sides to his bare tummy, scribbling in all his might and throwing Remus into hysterics. He’d always been especially ticklish there.

Despite his hands being free, all Remus did was flail them around uncoordinatedly. “Plehehease!” he cried, his face turning red. “Pahahadfohohoot!”

“The dragon reacts in an unexpected way,” Sirius said, nodding to himself. “But I can see the appeal. The experiment must continue!”

He crept his fingers upward to Remus’ ribs, slipping them underneath his shirt. This time, Remus did use his hands somewhat successfully. He grabbed Sirius’ wrists, but seemed to be too weak to push him away, so he was just clinging onto him while he scratched lightly at his sensitive ribs.

“Nohohoho! Dragon says nohoho!”

“Dragon has no say in this.”

Sirius tickled his ribs thoroughly, making sure to go between each bone and reduce his friend to an incoherent mess. It must be close to a full moon, because Remus seemed way more ticklish than usual.

“No mohohore!” he managed choke out, kicking his feet in desperation.

“You sure? People must be tickling dragons for a reason. Maybe something cool will happen.”

“I’m suhuhure!”

“Oh, okay, I guess you’ve had enough.” Sirius backed off, smirking at his panting friend. “Maybe you are a werewolf after all.”

“Oh, yeah?” Remus replied, all but melting into the mattress in exhaustion.

“That’s okay.” Sirius heaved himself off of him and lied down beside him instead. “I like werewolves.” He gave Remus’ side a nudge, winking at him.

Remus couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
